Justify My Love
by xThisxPlacexAboutxToxBlowx
Summary: My first story. Note:I'm just a kid so my feelings can get hurt easily.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hello? Nick,Fushia,Marlon?" Grant yelled. Since his parents were gone out he had to help his older sister,Fushia, baby sit his younger siblings. Grant had gotten angry with his siblings and told them what he thought of them and stormed out of the house to the park and he just thought it was a few minutes ago but it was actually 2 hours ago.**

"**Guys I'm sorry 'bout what I said. Can you forgive me? YO!". No response. Grant ran as fast as he could upstairs to see where his siblings were. There stood a tall blonde haired man who had strange clothing. "Where the hell are my siblings?!" yelled Grant.**

**The man just smirked and cooly said "That's language a boy your age should not be using. How old are you Grant 11,12?"**

**"I'm 13 and short for my age. Now answer my question!" Grant yelled with fury in his dark brown eyes. **

**The man just looked at Grant,smiled,and said "Look out the window and you will see." So Grant did as he was told and saw a a giant labyrinth with a castle in the middle. **

**"Holy fu...." but before Grant could finish the man just interupted him.**

**"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."**

"**Why you gonna call my mom?". It was clear he was a smart aleck but that didn't stop his parents from not giving him everything he wanted.**

**"No. Because she would not handle it she would just give you a new device that would make you jump with joy."**

**"How can I save them?" Grant asked desperatley.**

**"There are 2 things you can can do 1 the other or both. You can A go through this labyrinth or B tell me where Sarah williams lives.".**

**"I'd rather do B." **

**"Well? I'm waiting.". **

**Grant puzzled a while but then it sparked in his mind and said "OH! She lives at 1307 Pinewheel drive!" **

**"Thank you may get your siblings back. Oh and by the way my name is Jareth and whenever you need me just call my named through the mirror." **

**"Um OK?" and before he knew it,his siblings were in front of him huddled up in a ball. Nick,the youngest,was sitting on the bottom clucthing his teddy bear to his chest,Marlon the second youngest,was praying but he stopped to take a deep breath and continued on,Fushia,the oldest, was sheltering the others with her body and still had her earplugs from her Ipod in her ears and her eyes closed tightly. She finally opened her eyes to find Grant standing above them about to hug them but she beat him to it cried her eyes out saying "Was it a dream,was it?" **

**"No but it seemed like it didn't it?" as soon as they fell asleep their parents finally coming home with no clue about what had happened.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I just don't know how to put it . They just said his little heart just couldn't do it anymore. I'm so very sorry." Sarah said to the weeping woman in front of her. " will do an autopsy tomorrow."

"No he won't they are going to bring Frankie back or else we will sue!" It just wasn't fair to Sarah that every time she tried to explain something to a person who just lost a family member or friend or something else but it just wasn't fair.

"Perhaps you were not listening before we tried and tried and tried to bring him back but it just would not work." Sarah had to play nice or else fired more than someone in Hell. Speaking of which she wonder about Jareth and if he was thinking about her and what he was thinking. Probably something horrible like…….STOP! Sarah winced at the thought of them doing what she imagined**.**

"Look if you are not going to do anything we will send you a notice in the mail."

"Yes ma' understand." As soon as the woman left a familiar voice entered Sarah's head.

"_Sarah,Sarah . It's me Sarah I found you." _

"Oh God out of my head now!" Sarah was to the point of crying but then she heard someone's voice that was always helpful.

"Sarah,Sarah what's wrong did someone die?" This man was tall,handsome,anddark haired with brown eyes. 

"No,No I'm fine just tell Detective Murphy that I'm going home early."

"Sure thing."

Sarah ran to her car turned it on and drove home. Once she got there she ran to her room and took off her clothes while taking off her bra she thought she heard an sound comig from the window and found that it was open. Sarah's heart was pounding the thought of a perverted man watching her was just terrifying. Sarah just turned back around and contiuned taking off her clothes. After she put on her PJ's,a solid black shirt with black short pj bottoms to match,she laid down to sleep,but right when she was about to go to sleep she thought she saw Jareth so she looked again and was right.

"Hello Sarah. I'm back."


End file.
